


Rolling Around At The Speed Of Sound

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Yes (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Trevor follows his rainbow.





	Rolling Around At The Speed Of Sound

Trevor stepped into his house after a long day of work. He sighed as he took his jacket and shoes off, and plopped down on the couch. I need to unwind, he thought. But how could he pass the time? As he looked around for something to do, his gaze fell to the floor where there lay… A Sega Genesis. Of course! He rummaged around in a box next to the couch, until he finally found a cartridge. The Cartridge.

Trevor blew the dust off the cartridge and placed it in the slot of the Sega. The T.V. and console were switched on. That familiar chorus singing “SE-GAAA,” the theme song, it was all coming back to him now. The logo popped up against a backdrop of a tropical island in the middle of the ocean, and Sonic the hedgehog and Tails the fox popped up, ready for adventure. Trevor pressed the start button and began the game proper, in Emerald Hill Zone. Sonic and Tails ran and rolled and spin dashed through the tropical paradise, bashing open the badniks and setting the little creatures inside free.

At the end of the stage, Dr. Eggman descended into the Egg Mobile-D, a vehicle with a giant drill attached to the front. As the boss moved from left to right, Sonic (being played by Trevor) attacked the mad doctor with the spin attack. After seven hits, the drill was launched off the mobile, but Trevor instinctively dodged and dealt the final blow. Dr. Eggman flew away and Sonic opened the capsule, freeing more of his animal friends.

Onto the next level: Chemical Plant Zone. Trevor’s eyes were straining as the Blue Blur ran down those pipes and through the clear warp tubes. Everything was going well until the last half of Chemical Plant Zone Act 2, when Trevor got to the part with the pink Mega Mack. “Oh no,” he said. “I always die at this part.” Sure enough, at the section where the player has to use the shifting blocks to get out of the toxic water, he couldn’t get out fast enough and drowned. He used up his last two lives and got a Game Over and since he had no continues, he had to start over from Emerald Hill.

“God damn it!” He yelled. “Why did they make the second level so hard?”

“What are you yelling about?” Chris Squire said, walking into the room. He saw what was on the screen and laughed. “SONIC? Really, Trevor? Don’t you know that Mario is better?”

“SHUT UP, CHRIS! You don’t know ANYTHING!”

“I know that Mario is way better than that stupid furry,” Chris said. “Mario’s the best! Mario’s the best! Mario’s the best!”

Trevor covered his ears with his hands until Chris left the room still chanting “Mario’s the best!” He was so mad. So mad… The only thing that would relieve this was more Sonic. When he pressed the start button again, a bright light flashed on the T.V. and filled the entire room. Trevor screamed, covering his eyes with his hands. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. He tried to stand up, but he could barely hold himself together. His body slumped to the side and he felt his consciousness slowly leave him.

 

When Trevor awoke, he looked around, his eyes widening. His house, the T.V., the Sega, all gone. Instead, he was at a bright, sunny beach, coconut trees dotting the shore. In the distance, he saw… a loop? It couldn’t be…

“Trevor!” A familiar voice. Jon. But as Trevor turned to the direction of Jon’s voice, he almost screamed at the sight. It was Jon alright but now… He was an anthropomorphic dog! A welsh corgi to be exact.

“Trevor, there you are!” Jon the corgi said. “Chris and I have been looking all over for you!”

Trevor looked to his side and saw Chris, who was now an anthropomorphic fish creature thing.

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ANIMALS?” Trevor blurted out.

“What are you ever so talking about, my friend?” Jon-dog said, his tail wagging. “We’ve always been this way! Even you, Trevor!”

“What?” Trevor went to the water and looked at his reflection. “I’M A FUCKING RABBIT?”

“Did you hit your head on something?” Chris the fish said. “Or did Dr. Eggman roboticize your mind?”

“Dr. Eggman isn’t real. He’s a video game character.” Trevor the rabbit shook his head, his ears flopping around as he did so.

“I wish that was true,” said Jon-dog, solemnly. “Unfortunately, he’s very real and we must stop him!”

“He’s launching another Death Egg and since Sonic is on vacation,” Chris-fish said. “Well Trevor… that leaves you. You must stop him.”

Chris handed Trevor seven gems. “Are these the-”

“Yes.” Chris nodded. “The Chaos Emeralds.”

Jon gave Trevor exactly fifty rings and the Chaos Emeralds began to float and surround him. Trevor’s brown fur turned a brilliant yellow, his eyes turned red, and the tips of his hair turned upwards and got all spiky. “Holy shit,” he muttered.

Jon pointed up at the sky. “Trevor, look! The Death Egg!”

“Guess I have no choice.” Trevor shrugged and flew up to the space fortress. Inside, Dr. Eggman was waiting for him in a giant mech in his likeness.

“Oh ho ho, look who’s here, snooping as usual I see! Do you really think you have any chance against ME?” The Doctor taunted.

Trevor pulled out a guitar and did an amazing solo, so good that it caused lasers to shoot out of the instrument and straight towards the robot.

“NO! He’s using the power of ROCK AND/OR ROLL! I’m done for!”

As the Death Egg began to fall apart, Super Trevor zoomed out and flew away as it exploded. He floated serenely, gently down to earth as “Sweet Sweet Sweet” by Dreams Come True played in the background. Jon flew his ship, the Moorglade, next to him.

“Trevor, wake up!” Jon said.

“I AM awake!” Trevor called out. “This is the best feeling I’ve ever had in my life! I never want it to end!”

“Wake up! Wake up, Trevor!”

Trevor was awoken by a splash of cold water to the face. “Oh thank God, you’re okay,” Chris, who was now a human again, said.

“Wait, what happened?”

“You were passed out. Jon and I were so worried…”

“Gosh.” Trevor looked down at his hands, no longer gloved. Just normal human hands. “I just had an amazing dream. You were there and you were there and…” Trevor stopped as he noticed, in the corner, sat none other than Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog. “HIM!”

Chris and Jon looked towards where Trevor was pointing, but in the blink of an eye, the Blue Blur was gone. Chris picked Trevor off the ground. “Right… I think it’s time for bed.”

“He really is the fastest thing alive,” Trevor mumbled as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

The End.


End file.
